The invention relates to a cargo space cover for a motor vehicle with a flexible flat sheet that may be extracted from an initial stored position into a horizontal covering position that is provided with two extended securing elements coaxial to each other and facing opposite sides located on the forward end with respect to the extraction direction that may be fitted into two receptacles affixed to the vehicle when the cover is extended.
Such a cargo space cover is generally known for station wagons. A rotatable roller shaft is mounted within a cassette housing attached to the area of the back of the rear seat. The roller shaft contains a flexible flat sheet in the form of a cover that may be extended and retracted. The backside of the cover""s front area extends from the cassette housing. Onto this front area, a stiff shaped part is attached from which two securing plugs at the same height as the opposing sides extend outwards to the sides. The securing plugs may be hung in receptacles attached to the vehicle near the vehicle body D-columns when the cover is extended. When the cover is attached, it is stretched approximately horizontal over the cargo space at approximately the height of the vehicle body panel.
The task of the invention is to provide a cargo space cover of the type mentioned at the outset that allows reliable securing of cargo located beneath the cover in the event of a vehicle crash.
This task is solved by the fact that the securing elements are connected together by means of a tensioning medium extended longitudinally, and that the securing elements and the vehicle fixed receptacles include corresponding securing sections that form an interlocking restraintxe2x80x94seen in the tensioning direction of tensioning mediumxe2x80x94for the flat sheet when it is extended. The solution according to the invention is based on the recognition of the fact that known cargo space covers offer no protection of cargo in the event of a crash. During certain types of impact, the cargo located in the cargo space may be thrown upward, whereby the flexible flat sheet is bowed upward, along with any shaped portions of it. Thus, the securing plugs slide out of their receptacles, releasing the flat sheet. The solution according to the invention reliably prevents release of the securing elements from the vehicle-mounted receptacles. Since the securing elements are connected together via a tensioning medium extended longitudinally, preferably a rigid hollow profile piece, release of the securing elements from the receptacles is prevented. This provides positive restraint in the event of a vehicle impact for cargo below the flat sheet when it is extended.
Using vertically-stretched nets to separate the cargo area from the passenger compartment of a station wagon, it is known (DE 43 36 380 C2) to provide an extender rod on the front end of the separating net that includes securing elements on opposing sides that may be hung in receptacles attached to the vehicle. These securing elements include mushroom-shaped heads that form an interlocking fastening in the vehicle-mounted receptacles. The invention is based on considerations that tested the applicability of such a solution of the problem facing the invention. Based on these considerations, and taking the various applications into account to include the positioning of the separating net on the one hand and a cargo space cover on the other hand, the conclusion was reached that such a known solution may be applied to the solution offered by the invention.
In one embodiment of the invention, each of the securing elements is connected with the tensioning medium via an energy-absorbing deformation device. This allows avoidance of peak loads caused by sliding cargo during a vehicle crash that may affect the cargo space cover. Also, energy from the cargo thrown upward is absorbed by the cargo space cover and is converted into deformation energy in the area of the securing elements and the tensioning medium by means of the deformation device.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the tensioning medium is formed as a hollow profile that extends along the entire width of the flat sheet. Energy-absorbing deformation devices are integrated into the hollow profile. This allows a space-saving configuration of the deformation devices. The full-length hollow profile is preferably made of metal, particularly of steel or aluminum.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the securing sections of the securing elements are formed as mushroom-shaped heads, each of which is connected via a shaft with the energy-absorbing deformation device and the hollow profile. In a further embodiment of the invention, the securing sections of the receptacles attached to the vehicle are formed with a lead-in ramp with an undercut connected in the installation direction and acting in the direction of the tension that is matched to the mushroom-shaped head of each securing element. Thus, a very simple and reliable securing of the extended flat sheet is achieved.